


Dance With My Demons

by GeekyRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, George Weasley Needs a Hug, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Harry Potter Movies, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Protective Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRavenclaw/pseuds/GeekyRavenclaw
Summary: Arabella Potter grew up hearing stories about her parents and her brother. She lived with a red-haired family and felt nothing but love in her life and heart. A certain tall twin would become her rock and be there for her through everything. Some days she would wonder if she would ever be as great as her parents were said to be. It isn't until she meets the infamous Harry Potter that she begins to experience some of her own.(I do not support J.K Rowling or her views)(PS=Philosopher's Stone)
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Halloween 1981. The day that both James and Lily Potter would go on to lose their lives at the hands of Lord Voldermort and the day the life of young Arabella Euphemia Potter would completely change. Her father, James Potter had just been playing with the girl in their kitchen when the strange figure could be seen from the window. Without hesitation, the worried father shoved the girl into the closest cabinet. "Don't make a sound sweetheart, ok? I love you so much, I'll be back," he whispered, locking the girl in the cabinet, leaving her in the darkness. Her little hand made it's way to her mouth and covered it, tears running down her face as she heard her mother's screams and brother's cries. It is unknown how long the girl was locked in that cabinet. By the time the Order had found her, the sun had begun to appear in the sky. Her godfather, Remus Lupin, was the one who had found her. 

The man had found out about the death of his best friend and rushed to the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix, there he found the remaining members of the Order trying to figure what would be their next move. Frankly, he didn't care about that, he wanted to go and find out how they how found them, he wanted to know who had allowed for this to happen, he didn't want to just plot, plot, and plot. "Where did it happen?" he asked grabbing the focus of everyone at the table. Albus Dumbledore spoke up, "Remus... first we have to-" "No, I don't care. Just give me the place and let me go, dammit!" He shouted banging his fist on the table. The few members that were present noticed the tears that had begun to appear in his eyes. "Godric's Hollow," Alastor Moody grunted quietly. Dumbledore shook his head as an angry Remus disapparated from the room.

When he arrived at the house his heart sunk. He knew that Harry was now with Hagrid on his way to stay with his aunt and uncle but no one had said anything about his goddaughter. Harry had been taken to the Dursleys because Arabella was thought to be dead and Harry needed to be near blood-relatives to be protected. In his heart, Remus knew that Arabella wasn't dead, he just had to find her. Through all the rubble and dirt, he could see where his friends would have once stayed. Even when everything was destroyed, Remus made his way into the house. "Ari?" he called out drawing out his wand in case someone else was in the house. "Ari? It's me, your Uncle Remus," After not getting any response he turned back and begun to make his way back out of the house. Suddenly he heard a quite pounding sound. It led him to what used to be the kitchen. The sound came from one specific cabinet, and once he opened it he sighed with relief taking the poor girl out of there. She was shaking very much so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl. Hesitantly he picked her up, she wrapped her small arms around his neck and begun to cry. 

Once he had managed to calm her down, Remus realized that he shouldn't apparate with a child that was terrified the way Arabella was so he made his way to the nearest train station and got on a train to London. As her godfather, he needed to take care of her now and needed to make his way to the Ministry of Magic and officially become her guardian. It felt peculiar to him how when Lily and James had asked him to be her godfather, he just thought he would need to buy her extract presents for Christmas and her birthday and that was it, and now he would need to raise and protect her. The Ministry made it quite easy for him to become her legal guardian, considering everything, and he moved with her to a cottage in York.

The day after she was found, Arabella turned three years-old. Remus found a way to back her a cake and try to make her happy on that day but all he got was a slight smile when he gave her the one and only present she got that day. It was a Gryffindor scarf with the initial J.P. embroidered on one of the corners. Remus remembered how James would wear that everywhere back in their Hogwarts days. After Arabella had gone to sleep that night he opened the two letters he had received, the first one read:

_Fellow Members of the Order,_

_As you all should be well aware of now, he-who-must-not-be-named had been defeated._

_This being said, we will continue to meet in order to finish capturing the last of the Death Eaters that are still loyal to him._

_After that, we will not be needed so we will go our separate ways._

_I am sure everyone who we have tragically lost is resting peacefully now we won._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Remus didn't know if he should be happy or upset about this. He was overjoyed that this was all over but when he thought about all the children and families that had lost people to this horrid war he couldn't help but feel like they didn't do enough. Either way, he opened the second letter and found two things in the envelope. One was another letter from Dumbledore, the other a newspaper article titled Traitor Sirius Black Is Sentenced To Life In Azkaban. His chest suddenly felt very heavy. He didn't want to believe that the man that he loved with his entire being had been capable to betray his best friends but now there was nothing that he could do. Before he could get too upset, he began to read the second letter:

_Dear Remus,_

_It has come to my attention that you have now become the legal guardian of Arabella Potter._

_Firstly, I wish to apologize for believing she had lost her life alongside her parents and not looking more_

_closely for her, we as the Order should have done more._

_Secondly, you are to call her Arabella Lupin from now on. She can be aware of her past but the world cannot._

_With the boy living away from this, she must be given the chance to grow up safe and in a normal manner._

_The boy can not find out of her existence until he himself is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_That also means that you are forbidden from contacting the boy in any way._

_However, Arabella will inevitably learn who he is so you must inform her before their meeting._

_She is your responsibility now and I do not want to take her away, but if I see the necessity I will._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. The Potters left their fortune to be divided between the boy and Arabella, do with that what you see fit._

He didn't know how he would go about explaining all of this to Arabella. Obviously, she was too young to understand any of it now, but once she grew up, she would have questions. Quietly, he made his way to her room and sat at the end of her bed. The poor girl had no idea how complicated her life would become.


	2. (PS) Meeting The Boy Who Lived

A cool breeze spread throughout the York countryside on the last day of August and Arabella "Lupin" woke up and made her way down to the kitchen. Her uncle wasn't awake yet so she decided to make herself some toast. She was about to start her second year at Hogwarts and, more importantly, she was supposed to meet her brother today. All her life she had heard about how brave he was and how powerful he must be but she could barely remember anything about him. When she was first set to go to Hogwarts, her uncle had told her about, well, everything. He had told her that if she wished to go back to Potter as her last name, she could but only after Harry went to Hogwarts. She used to think that it was unfair and grew to just ignore the fact her last name was really Potter.

"Morning Ari, did you sleep well?" Remus asked coming into the kitchen startling her slightly.

"Oh! Yep, really excited about tomorrow," she turned and smiled at her uncle who smiled and ruffled her slightly red hair.

"Good, remember that your going with the Weasleys and they're taking you to King's Cross Station," as he said this Arabella's smile grew wider.

"I know! I'm going to go check all my stuff is packed." Before he could even reply, the girl stood up and ran back up the stairs. He was glad that the Weasleys cared about her and had helped him so much as he was trying to raise her. From telling him what foods he should buy to taking her in during the full moons, they had supported him and her so much that they were basically family.

The house where they lived was quite small and only had two bedrooms. Remus had decided to give Arabella the bigger room and even though the difference between them was barely noticeable, Arabella was grateful for everything he did, no matter how small it was. Arabella's room was pretty basic. It had her bed at one end, right under her window, with her desk right next to it and a wardrobe next to that. There was a full-length mirror next to her door lined with pictures from past birthdays, Christmases, and other random occasions like when Fred and George turned her hair neon pink for a full week. About her bed, she had a Gryffindor banner and poster for the Holyhead Harpies, the Weasleys had taken her to a few games and she quickly became a fan. On her desk, she just had random pens and notepads. In the middle of her room, she had her trunk and bag all packed up and ready to go but just for good measure she sat down on the floor, opened the trunk, and looked to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Now it was time for her to make her way to the Burrow. She gave her uncle a quick hug and got into the chimney that was in their living room. Holding onto her trunk tightly, she waved at her uncle one more time and said clearly, "The Burrow". In a matter of seconds, she found herself in the Weasley's chimney, covered in carbon and coughing a lot. "Ari sweetheart you're here early!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasleys, "I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes, I would've been here to help you out." Ari chuckled as Mrs. Weasley said this.

"I just couldn't wait to see all of you!" Ari made her way out of the chimney, struggling to get the trunk out of the chimney.

"Is that the one and only Ari that we hear Freddie?" George shouted from the stairs.

"Sure smells like it Georgie," Fred replied, both of them now running down the stairs towards her. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head chuckling as both boys hugged Arabella making her go on her tip-toes.

"Come on up, we'll help you with your stuff!" Fred enthusiastically offered, grabbing her trunk and making his way back up the stairs.

"Yeah, come on!" George said getting Arabella on his back and giving her a piggy-back as he started running up the stairs.

"Be careful you three!" Mrs. Weasley called after the children sternly with a smile on her face.

George kept Arabella on his back until they reached the second floor, where Fred and George's room was. "That was fun," Arabella chuckled as George struggled to catch his breath. Fred had left her trunk in Ginny's room where she was going to spend the night, so he was just laughing too.

"Oh shut it Freddie, next time you carry her for two flights of stairs" George shouted at Fred pushing him into the room. Their room had a bunk bed at one end and a mess of prank supplies on the other. George made his to the bottom bunk and laid down dramatically.

"So how were your past two days without us? Dreadful?" Fred asked mockingly.

"Obviously, why do you think I came those ten minutes early? I couldn't be apart from you guys any longer," Arabella replied hugging Fred dramatically. They all just laughed and got to planning the pranks they would do the coming year.

When the twins and Arabella met, they didn't like each other very much. The first time they saw each other was on Arabella's sixth birthday, the twins were just seven at the time and accidentally hit Arabella with a water balloon originally aimed at Charlie. She cried and said her birthday was utterly ruined. It wasn't until she started going to Hogwarts and got sorted in Gryffindor that they all truly became close friends. That same year she met Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alice Spinnet, all of them along with the twins became her friend group at Hogwarts. She was used to going pranking with the twins, mainly to be the voice of reason.

After a couple of hours of prank plotting and dinner with the Weasley family, Arabella made her way into Ginny's room to get ready for bed.

"Are you excited to go back to Hogwarts Ari?" Ginny asked looking up at Arabella as she braided her hair.

"Well yeah obviously, it's a great place," Arabella replied.

"Oh, I can't wait to go next year!" Ginny giggled excitedly, "I hate that everyone is going still, I'm going to be all alone all year."

Arabella looked down and felt sorry for the youngest Weasley. "I'll write to you evey week so that you don't feel so lonely, ok?" She asked and the younger girl nodded her head so hard that Arabella couldn't help but laugh tieing the end of her braid. Both girls went to bed for the night, hearing Fred and George's laughs through the ceiling.

As soon as the morning came, the Weasley house was as busy as usual. The twins were still finishing up packing with the help of Arabella. "Do you think we need to bring all three of our fake hands Ari?" George asked looking at her."

Probably not. Remember, you need some space for school stuff," as she said this Fred begun to laugh hysterically.

"Oh sweet Ari, do you even know us?" He managed to utter between laughs. "Ari! Boys! Come one we have to get going!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the stairs, making all of them rush down.

It took a few extra minutes to get everyone together on order to leave all together but once they did, they were at King's Cross Station. "It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." Mrs. Weasley complained as her children and Ari followed her. Once they reached the platform 9 3/4 the kids got in line. "Right, Percy you first," Mrs. Weasely instructed. Pecy ran toward, disappearing right into the wall.

"Can I go next?" Ari asked excitedly, "Sure dear," Mrs Weasley replied smiling. And with that Ari followed Percy into the station.

Just like the start of evey year, it was packed with students and their parents saying their goodbyes. It was only a few minutes until Fred and George were standing next to Arabella, "Let's go get a compartment," George said and all three of them made their way past all of the people and onto the train. Most of the compartments were already full, luckily they found one where Lee and Katie were already in.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" Arabella asked.

"Not at all Ari! Come on in here" Katie answered patting the spot next to her. Angelina and Alice were nowhere to be seen but that was fine for Arabella, the compartment was already pretty crowded with five people. Lee was sitting by the window with Fred next to him, opposite them where Katie sat by the window, Arabella in the middle, and George on the end.

Once the train had left the station the friends begun to talk. "So Lee what's in the box?" George questioned with a smirk on his face.

"A tarantula! I've been scaring first years with it, I think I even showed it to your brother," Lee replied, opening the box slightly to should that indeed he had a tarantula. The boys and Katie began to comment on their summer but Arabella slowly drifted off to sleep, resting her head on George's shoulder.

"Ari, wake up. We have to go change into our robes," Katie whispered, poking slowly the sleeping girl.

"Like that's going to work. Let me try," Fred complained, "Arabella!" Fred showed in her ear causing her to shoot up from her seat, hitting George in the face in the process.

Apologising profusely Arabella was pushed by Katie out of their compartment and towards the changing room. She walked in and went into a cubicle. Her Gryffindor uniform was slightly worn down as she had used it the year prior but she didn't mind. The final touch was her father's scarf. It had always brought her comfort particularly on days like these. Katie and Arabella made their way back their compartment and joked with the boys for the rest of the journey.

The carriages pulled up when the train reached the station and Katie and Arabella made their way towards them with all the other second-year Gryffindors. When they reached the main hall, everyone sat down and prepared for the sorting ceremony. There were a few names called up to the sorting hat before the one Arabella was waiting for. "Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall read out from her list. Nervously, Harry made his way up to the hat and sat on the stool. A minute flew by and the hat bellowed, "Gryffindor!".The whole Gryffindor table stood up and cheered as a smiling Harry made his way down to sit next to Percy, the loudest was probably Arabella who shyly sat back down and had her face with her head.

When the sorting ended right when Professor Dumbledore's speech ended everyone dug into the food in front of them. Arabella barely listened to the conversations going on around her, she kept looking over at Harry. He looked just like the pictures that her uncle Remus had shown her of her dad. Before she even noticed the dinner ended. Everyone left the Great Hall and made their way to their respective dormitories, except Arabella. During the meal, she had been passed a note from Professor Dumbledore that had asked her to remain in the Great Hall once it was empty. There she waited for what seemed to be no more than twenty minutes when Dumbledore entered with a very startled Harry Potter by his side.

"This is your sister Harry," Professor Dumbledore stated looking down at Harry.

The young boy looked at Arabella confused. "My... sister?" he questioned.

"Yes Harry, this is your sister, Arabella Euphemia Potter." Professor Dumbledore said matter-of-factly pointing slightly toward the girl.

"Hi, you can call me Ari" Arabella whispered slightly as she stepped forward towards Harry "It's nice to meet you, Harry." Harry looked up at her a few seconds before shaking his hand and smiling at her, he couldn't believe that he had someone. She looked back at him and smiled, she had her brother again.


	3. (PS) Potions and Pranks

The first potions class of the semester was about to start and Arabella was not looking forward to it. Professor Snape wasn't the best teacher and on top of that, he sat all of his students in alphabetical order which meant Arabella would have to sit next to Cormac McLaggen all year, again. During her first year, when she met him, Arabella thought he was a nice boy but as she got to know him she realized he was just so spoiled and rude.

"This year I sincerely hope that any foolishness stays outside of my classroom," Professor Snape instructed walking into the room, "If not I will not hesitate to keep you in detention until your children's children end their time here."

There were a few sighs and groans but nobody said anything. Arabella had found that Professor Snape hated every student that ever walked into his classroom for some reason, except her. She never really understood why but it was always nice to get extra help on homeworks and assignments. Her Uncle Remus had mentioned once that Professor Snape was close to her mum when they were in school, but Arabella had never asked Professor Snape personally about her mum.

"For this class, we will be preparing the Fire Protection Potion with your table partners. The recipe should be on your Magical Drafts and Potions textbook," Professor Snape didn't teach anyone, he just relied on the textbook and the students reading skills, leaving essay after essay on the topic.

"First we have to slice bursting mushrooms with a knife, add to the cauldron and stir clockwise until the potion turns blue," Arabella read out from the textbook.

"You get the ingredients and I'll wait here," Cormac said twirling his wand.

" Seriously McLaggen? I'm not going to do everything for you again this year," Arabella hissed at him crossing her arms across her chest.

"Come on Bella, if I do it you know your little friend Snape will just make you brew it again," Cormac explained leaning back into his chair, she hated it when people called her Bella, especially him.

Before she could reply, Professor Snape pushed Cormac forward and interrupted, "Guess who just got the first detention of the year McLaggen," Snaped asked grabbing Cormac by the collar of his shirt, "That's right, you," with that he let him go and continued to walk around the room.

Lacking the confidence that he had before, Cormac made his way to the back of the room to get the ingredients for the potion. For the rest of the class, Cormac kept going back and forward for the ingredients and Arabella did all the actual brewing. Professor Snape congratulated no one and dismissed the class. Arabella gathered her stuff and rushed out of the room not noticing the twins waiting for her by the door.

"Ari wait!" Fred shouted as both he and George caught up with Arabella.

"What do you two want?" Arabella asked slowing down.

"Well," George began to explain, "We want to start the year off with a bang, " He made little exploding hand gestures, causing Arabella to giggle.

She was used to being the sensible one in their group but she didn't mind. Being around the twins, even if it was just to listen to them ramble about who was the handsome twin, made her forget any problems she had at that moment."What do you have in mind boys?" Arabella questioned pulling the boys with her to sit at one of the benches in the corridor. 

"A red hair outbreak!" The boys replied in unison.

"We found out from a very reliable source that the older Slytherins are having a small start of year party and that they are sneaking in a crate of Butterbeer. Our plan is to add a spell to it or something before it gets to the party so anyone who touches the bottlecaps gets bright red hair!" Once George finished explaining their plan, Arabella got to thinking. If they did go through with this, the Slytherins would get so mad and probably lose points when they get asked how it happened. Arabella didn't really like all the division between the houses, she found it quite harmful when it came to things like Quidditch and such, but even she found that many Slytherins were irritable and mean.

She ended up agreeing to help the twins. Her role was going to be to find the spell to actually manage to pull the prank off. Luckily, she had Transfiguration next so she took it upon herself to look through one of the more advanced textbooks to look for anything that could help. The spell Crinus Muto was the only one she was able to find, but Arabella thought that with a few changes she would be able to successfully get it done. For the entirety of the class, she was working on it. Arabella thought she was being very good at keeping it hidden, so much so, that she never noticed Professor McGonagall smile slightly when she read the words _Stays Red Forever??? Hopefully_ on the parchment Arabella was working on.

Transfiguration ended and just as quickly it turned 8 pm. Arabella was now back in her dorm reading her Potions textbook, waiting for it to turn 9 pm so she could go down to meet the twins. Katie was at Angelina and Alice's dorm, talking about the upcoming Quidditch try-outs and figuring who would make the team this year. Arabella never really liked playing Quidditch, she enjoyed watching it and cheering the players on but playing was something she never really wanted to do. This was mainly because she loved helping Madame Pomfrey with all of the injuries that came into the Hospital Wing after every match so she saw how badly some of the players were hurt.

Madam Pomfrey would only let her help clean some cuts and treat a few bruises, however, Arabella had seen some players with completely shattered legs and bent arms. It was enough to put her off playing. Coincidently, that day she also found out that Harry had joined the Quidditch team without having to try-out. It hurt her feelings slightly that Harry hadn't told her himself and she had to find out from the twins, but she knew that they weren't close yet so she tried to make it not bother her so much.

Arabella tiptoed down the dorm stairs when it was finally 9 pm. "Ari! Great, we're all here," Fred said as Arabella reached the boys.

"Ok, let's go. Be as quiet as possible and follow me," Lee instructed guiding the rest outside of the common room. Arabella guessed that Lee had been the reliable source but it wasn't unusual for Lee to join them in pranks.

They all carefully made their way down to the Hogwarts dungeons. A few prefects had started doing their rounds but it wasn't curfew yet so they didn't have to worry about that. What they did have to worry about was all of the other Slytherin's who were bound to be around. Once they reached the dungeons, they were surprised to see almost no one anywhere. Fred and George took out a strange piece of parchment out and took the lead. Lee and Arabella had their wands out in case anyone saw them and tried to intervene.

Fred and George stopped behind a pillar, Arabella didn't notice until George grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. Out if one of the potions supplies closets, Marcus Flint and a few other Slytherins ran out towards their common room at the end of the hallway. Fred went forward first and opened the door, a few seconds later he waved everyone over to the closet. Lee stood outside and kept watch, wearing some old Slytherin robes he found in the Quidditch locker rooms.

"Right Ari, do your thing," George whispered removing a blanket that was on top of the crate where about a couple dozen bottles of Butterbeer were. As Arabella put the spell on the bottles, Fred began to take some of the supplies from the cupboard. When the Slytherins got caught, they would also get in trouble for the missing supplies so they decided to take advantage of that. When Arabella was done, they all carefully made their way back behind the pillar. Usually, they didn't stay back and see the immediate reaction to their pranks so that they wouldn't get caught, but this one was going to be too good to miss.

The Slytherin boys didn't come back out for another thirty minutes and by that point, Arabella was falling asleep on George's shoulder and Fred was getting impatient. The wait was worth it however as when the boys finally came out, they didn't think twice and ran back with the crate to their common room. It only took about ten minutes until a bunch of Slytherin students ran out of the common room towards the Hospital Wing, screaming and shouting, their hair turning the brightest shade of red that anyone had ever seen.

It was still before curfew so all four of them ran back to the Gryffindor common room laughing so hard that students that were still walking around stared. Arabella was a lot shorter than the boys that she couldn't run as fast anymore so for the last few hallways George gave her a piggyback ride. They reached the common room just as the clock turned to 10 pm, so they could sit in peace knowing they didn't miss curfew.

"That is a great start to the year, right boys?" Arabella asked laying down on one of the sofas in their common room.

"Damn right Ari, couldn't have gone better," Fred replied sitting down on the ground next to George leaning back on the sofa.

"You know, I almost want to tell everyone it was us," Lee chuckled laying down in front of the fireplace.

"They'll know," George said smiling, "Even if no one says anything, they'll know."

Laughing there with three of her best friends made Arabella feel like the luckiest girl in the world.


	4. (PS) First Quidditch Practice

As September came to an end, the first Gryffindor Quidditch team prepared for their first practice of the year and Harry's first Quidditch practise ever. Katie, Angelina, Alice the twins were also in the team that year, with Lee as a commentator. Arabella was planning on going to the practice anyway but what made her more excited to go was the fact that Harry had asked her to go. It was the night before and Arabella was helping Fred and George with their Herbology homework and Harry went up to them.

"I don't know if you're already going but, can you come to the practice tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

Arabella didn't get that he was talking to her, kept reading for a few seconds until she realised, "Oh! Of course!" She smiled up at Harry.

"Good!" Harry walked away with a big smile on his face. Ari tried to seem calm about the whole thing but the twins noticed how she couldn't stop smiling their entire study session.

The first Quidditch practice for any house usually was just to get the new players used to the team dynamic and the game. The Gryffindor team was already quite united but definitely had some work to do. Arabella made her way down with her entire group of friends. Fred, George and Lee decided to race each other down to the field whilst the girls walked behind them.

"I think this might be the best team we've had so far," Angelina said walking beside the girls.

"Yeah, I mean we have Katie now and The Harry Potter," Alice agreed, putting her arm around Katie.

"I am so ready to kick some Slytherin behind," Katie exclaimed causing all the girls to laugh.

"I'm still upset that you didn't try out Ari, you would've made a great addition to the team, and you know that-" "Angie, you and I know that I am not the best player, even if I had tried out I probably wouldn't have made the team. I'm more comfortable being you guy's support on the stands," Arabella got annoyed every time that they tried to get her to join the Quidditch team. The year prior, whenever someone got injured or someone left the team, everyone, mainly Angelina, would ask Arabella to join. She even stopped going to practices for a short time during the last season.

When they all finally reached the pitch, Oliver Wood was already rambling about what this season was going to be about. Arabella made her way to the stands and sat down. There were a few other Gryffindors on the stands. Ron was sat with a couple of other Gryffindor boys, presumably there to watch Harry. Even though there were only about 20 Gryffindors watching, Arabella had never seen so many people at practice before. She had also seen a few people from other houses that tried to sneak into the practice but Oliver had other people in Gryffindor house guarding the entrances to the pitch, he really cared about Quidditch and was terrified of other houses stealing their strategies.

Arabella was actually surprised at how naturally good Harry seemed to be at Quidditch. He was going to be Seeker, the seeker only had to catch the snitch and from the few times that she had gotten on a broom, she knew that having to go really fast was not only nauseating but also challenging.

The first practice was usually one of the longest and the most boring of the whole year and once it was over, after congratulating all her friends, Arabella decided to go to the library and work on all of the homework she still needed to do. They had barely spent one month at school and already they had three essays to write. After a couple of hours, Katie joined her and they worked on their Charms project together and then made their way back up to their dorms.

That night Arabella decided to write a letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Sorry for not writing to you sooner, school has kept me very busy._

_I really miss you and I hope you are doing ok._

_The Quidditch season has just begun, I'll send you photographs of the first match._

_Fred and George have been pranking, as usual, however, they haven't gotten detention yet._

_I'm sure that's going to change soon._

_Madam Pomfrey told me I can help her more this year too so I'm really excited!_

_Lots of love, Arabella Potter_

Quietly, she made her way up to the Owlery. It was already past curfew but Prefects had already gone to sleep so she didn't have to worry so much about getting caught. She found her Barn Owl, Bronwin, and gave her the letter. Arabella decided to go back to her dorm after she watched Bronwin fly away. 


	5. (PS) Halloween Memories

The time for Halloween had arrived. It was usually a bitter-sweet for Arabella. The anniversary of her parents' death was exactly on Halloween and it had always been a tough time for her but on the other hand, Halloween meant that it was nearly her birthday, a time that over the years she would grow to love. It was around this time that she also missed her Uncle Remus a lot more than usual.

Throughout the day, the twins helped keep her spirits up. They had so asked Katie to keep an eye on her during lessons. The twins knew that Halloween was a day that brought her pain so since they were kids, they tried to make her feel better, even when they weren't really close friends.

After the last class of the day, Charms, George took it upon himself to check on her.

"Hello Arabella, how are you in this fine almost evening?" He asked her in a fake fancy accent.

"Well I find myself well, what about yourself?" She replied trying hard not to laugh.

"Very good, thank you for caring," He bowed slightly and they both laughed. "So, you heading to the main hall?"

"Yep, so ready to have some pumpkin juice," She replied nodding her head.

"Nice! I guess I'll walk with you then!" George said happily.

By the time they reached the main hall, almost everyone was there, separated into their house tables. On said tables, a huge amount of food was placed. Sweets, pies, cakes, you name it, it was there. Hogwarts' feast were massive, especially on holidays. Professor Dumbledore gave his speech like he did with every feast and everyone dug in.

Arabella noticed that Harry and Ron had arrived late to the Halloween feast but she didn't think much of it. Everyone was enjoying all the food, telling jokes, and generally having a good time. That all abruptly stopped when Professor Quirrell ran into the room screaming that there was a troll in the dungeons.

Chaos broke out all over the main hall. Between the panicked students and the worried professors, everything was a mess. People were screaming, crying, and being overly dramatic over the whole situation. Professor Dumbledore finally restored some order and instructed all Prefects to lead all the students back to their dorms.

The twins, Lee, Arabella, and Alice were all walking together near the back. Fred and Lee were making jokes loudly to both annoy Percy and scare the first years. Alice and George were talking about Quidditch since Alice was actually really nervous and wanted to distract her self. Arabella was walking between the two pairs quietly. 

When they finally reached the common room, Percy hurried everyone off to their dorms but a lot of students from the older years decided to stay in the common area for a while longer. The twins, the girls and Lee also decided to stay downstairs for a while. Once it was 9:00 pm the twins, Alice and Lee decided to get going.

"You sure you're not coming Ari?" Alice asked her as she was about to walk out with the twins and Lee. Arabella just nodded in response.This year, she had decided to not join the twins on their Halloween antics, they didn't seem to be bothered by everything that had happened earlier that evening. They had planned this for about a week so they weren't going to just forget about it.

During her first year, she went with the twins, Katie and Lee to prank the first years. It was fun and it became one of the best memories she had with her friends but she felt bad about. She had forgotten. For those two hours, she forgot about them. When she was younger every Halloween, her Uncle Remus would make her hot chocolate and tell her stories about his days with her parents. Even when every day she was reminded of them, on Halloween she had the time to miss them. Everyone was already up in their own dorms by the time Arabella went back down the stairs. She grabbed one of the blankets on the nearest couch, wrapped it around her and sat in front of the fireplace. It hadn't been long before Ron, a girl with really bushy hair and Harry walked in.

"Oh, hi Ari!" Harry said getting her attention.

"Hey Harry, Hey Ron, Hey you?" Arabella replied, looking up at the trio.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," The girl introduced herself smiling nervously.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Arabella but you can call me Ari" She responded to Hermione.

All three of them quickly waved at Arabella and made their way towards the stairs, presumably to go to sleep. Harry stopped however and thought about it for a second. He didn't have the best track record with family members and for his whole life, he believed that the Dursleys where his only family, but now he had Arabella. He decided to make his way back and sit next to her in front of the fireplace.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, startling her slightly. It was until then that he had noticed she had tear tracks down her face.

"Huh? Yeah yeah, just... today is a hard day." She smiled weakly at him. 

"Yep," It took a bit before he asked her a question he had been wanting to ask her since he met her, "Do you remember them?"

After a couple of seconds she replied, "Sometimes I remember little things. Like mum's smile and how dad would let me play with his glasses. I was only two you know, when it happened."

"Oh. That's nice" When he said this, he looked down to the floor infornt of him.

"I don't remember much but I know a few stories if you to hear them." She suggested to him and he nodded and smiled. Arabella nodded to Harry toward her and wrapped her blanket around him and started telling him all her Uncle Remus had once told her.

They spent probably a couple of hours just talking about their parents, Arabella was doing the most talking but Harry was happy to just listen. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall came into the common room to make sure curfew was being followed that the two sibling went off to sleep.


End file.
